I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for delay-constrained end-to-end energy optimization for wireless services.
II. Background
Data services such as the 3G data service have been successful on cell phones and laptops. Many users have more personal devices than just cell phones and laptops. However, these devices are not well-connected. Reasons for this include:                Limited wireless connectivity of these personal devices; and        A lack of possible services over a network of personal devices.        
With wireless wide area network (WWAN) being available over 3G networks, these personal devices can be connected to the WAN with a personal private network (PPN). A PPN can potentially enable many ubiquitous applications, such as remote monitoring. For example, parents can determine the health condition of their kids using cell phones if their kids wear WWAN-enabled sensors. Home and car owners can be notified based on such events as unauthorized intrusions if cars and homes are equipped with WWAN-enabled alarm sensors. These examples are just a few among the many possible applications that may be implemented over PPNS. However, there are timing and energy constraints that need to be met for the system to be useful.
Consequently, it would be desirable to address one or more of the deficiencies described above.